Quitting
by dragonprincess22
Summary: Lucy found out she was pregnant with Nats's kid. When she found out that Natsu was Lisanna's boy friend she dint want to ruin anything between Natsu and Lisanna. So Lucy quit the guide sorry I suck at summers
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: this is is the real chapter one and I don't own fairy tail ****  
**** ps p.o.v is point of view **

* * *

**Lucy's p.o.v**

* * *

master…I…" "what's wrong my child?" "master I want to quit the guide""WHAT!...why Lucy?" because I'm… p-pregnant" "who's the dad?"  
"its  
natsu but his lisanna's boyfriend and I don't want to ruin anything between them." "what if they find out you quit the guide?"

"tell them I went out training for three years"

"ok. So remember these three things 1."

* * *

**Natsu's p.o.v**

* * *

"Mirajane do you know how is in master's office?"

"No natsu. Why do you ask? " " because someone is quitting the guide"  
"Natsu have you seen –" Mirajane was cut of by masters door opining and closing

* * *

**Lucy's p.o.v**

* * *

when I passed Natsu he stopped me " Lucy do you want to go an... Lucy you don't have your fairy tail mark." "natsu I'm Levin ok its not a big dill" "yes it is fairy tail isn't fairy tail without you"

"I'm coming back in a 3 years ok" '3 years is so long please don't go." Nats looked at me with his puppy faces but I still sad no

Time skip (lucy's p.o.v and at Lucy's place)

I was packing my things when I herd a knock at the door, so I went down stars and opened the door.

* * *

**Author's note: so what did you think? ****Please review and give me advise if you dint like it**

**Love you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: thank you for all the advice Ill try to add more diets and I don't own fairy tail **

* * *

**Lucy's p.o.v**

* * *

I was packing my things when I herd a knock at the door, so I went down stars and opened the door I opened it and looked at Erza, Wendy,Mirajane ,levy and Carla "Lucy we need talk" "ok levy-Chan, come in" "Lucy why did you quit the guild?" I felt tears rolling down my cheeks "Lucy what's wrong?" "I'm p-pregnant and natsu's the dad" "WHAT!" the 4 shad in unison "So why are you sad Lucy?" "because natsu is Lisanna boyfriend and I don't want to ruin anything between them that's why I quit the guide." "Lucy I'm coming with you." "no Wendy you don't have to" "but I want to Lucy" for what seemed a years of arguing I finely gave up and shad ok.

* * *

**Erza's p.o.v**

* * *

When we(erza, levy, and Mirajane) walked into the guide natsu cane running to us "what did she shay?" levy giggled at what he shad "Lu-Chan was just going out training for three years that's all Natsu and Wendy went with her"

* * *

**Author's note: so what did you think? Ill try to writes more**

**love you **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note**: **thank you to ever one how reviewed and I don't own fairy tail and it makes me cry every night. **

* * *

AT THE GUIDE (Natsu's p.o.v)

* * *

when the girls(erza, levy, and Mirajane) came back I was the first one to ask them a question "did you find out why Lucy quit?" when I asked that levy giggled "Lu-Chan was just going out training for three years that's all Natsu and Wendy went with her" "do you now where she went training?" "No Natsu she dint tell us where she was going training"

* * *

IN THE TIRAN (WENDEY'S P.O.V)

* * *

"Lucy how did you get pregnant?" I blushed a bit because I asked her that. "Well remember when we came back from the grand magic games and we celebrated for are win?" "Yes I remember Lucy" "well when I was going back to my house Natus stopped me and I knew he was drunk so I bought him to my house when we got there he was saying craze stuff abut everything around him, when I got to my bed he stated striping and then we had s-" "Lucy don't go that deep in the memory/answer"

* * *

Time skip (Lucy's p.o.v)

* * *

"Wendy get up we're here" I shook Wendy's shoulder "one more minute" "Wendy I'll levee you hear alone" "ok I'm up Lucy where are we?" "Where in Hargeon… where Natsu and I met for the very first time" "Lucy how did you and Natsu met?" "Well I ran away from home I rely wanted to join Fairy tail there was this man ho called himself salamander and Natsu knew abut that so he was hypnotizing girls so they code be he's slaves so he told them their was growing to be a party in he's boat. And so he lied to them and the girls went and got trapped so that's when natsu came and saved us." " Lucy what do you mine by 'us'?" "I was one of the girls. At first I got hypnotized and Natsu came and I snap out of it. Then I went to the park and he came and told me he was part of fairy tail and if I went the he will let me join so I shad yes." "so it all started lake that. Lucy where are we going to stay?" "well until I fined a apartment or house, we'll stay in a hotel."

**Author note**:**thank you for reading **


	4. not a chapter

**Sorry that this isn't a chapter but if you don't know if I'm a boy or girl than I'm telling you now I'm a girl and I have a rally fragile hart and failings, and if you don't like my fic don't read it and what I meant in my first chapter was for ideas not grammar mistakes and other things and I'm going to fix it give me time ok.  
Btw I have a poll on my profile and if no one votes I'm gowning to pick.**

**Ps sorry if it sounds mean (I have a mean side and a nice side) and I rally got hurt when love85200 told me that her/he's 8 year old cousin could do better than what I did and it gives her/him a headache just looking at it L, it made me so sad that it made me think I'm gowing to end it heir but I'm not! xErzaxknightwlkerx you're right English is not my mother language, its Spanish but I was born in the u.s.a and I don't know how to write in Spanish but I do know how to speak it. **


End file.
